poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Scavenger Hunt/Transcript
This is a transcript of Scavenger Hunt in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins) - - - - - (Ash and Pikachu are strolling by eating ice cream. They take notice of SpongeBob and Patrick walking on the streets, exhausted) Ash Ketchum: Hey, SpongeBob! Hey, Pat - Whoa! Pikachu: Pika!!! (SpongeBob and Patrick are extremely tired) Ash Ketchum: Are you guys okay? You look like you haven't slept or ate anything in months! Pikachu: Pikachu. SpongeBob: Oh, hiya, Ash. (coughs) Patrick and I are having a scavenger hunt. Pikachu: Pika? Ash Ketchum: Scavenger hunt? This sure don't look like any scavenger hunt I've seen before. SpongeBob: Well, Patrick and I are looking for the most rarest items on the list. But some of those items are very hard to find. Ash Ketchum: And it looks like it's causing you guys a lot of exhaustion. Pikachu: Pikachu. Patrick: (wheezes) It sure does. Ash Ketchum: Why not stop playing the game if it makes you so tired? Patrick: We can't stop until we find the last item on the list. Ash Ketchum: Says who? SpongeBob and Patrick: Squidward. Pikachu: Pika?! Ash Ketchum: Squidward?! SpongeBob: Yeah! He had us find the Desert Sand Witch, the Boxing Begonia, and the legendary creature, the Loch Ness Monster! Ash Ketchum: He made you find all those dangerous creatures? Well, what's the last item he made you look for that's taking you a long time to find? SpongeBob and Patrick: His long lost brother. Pikachu: Pika, pika?! Ash Ketchum: LONG LOST BROTHER!?!? But Squidward doesn't have a... (pauses for a moment) Brother. Right. (comes up with an idea that will teach Squidward a lesson) I see what he’s playing at here. SpongeBob, Patrick, can you guys come to with me to Tino's place? SpongeBob and Patrick: What for? Ash Ketchum: We're gonna throw Squidward a little scavenger hunt of our own. (talks to himself) You want a scavenger hunt, Squidward? I'll give you a scavenger hunt. (Then we cut to Tino's place where Ash is explaining SpongeBob and Patrick's ordeal as they are being fed with food and drinks they made for them) Tino Tonitini: So, you're telling us that Squidward's making up a scavenger hunt where SpongeBob and Patrick get lost and hurt and he wouldn't let them stop? Tish Katsufrakis: And he's doing all this just so he can get rid of them?! Ash Ketchum: Yes. And it's true too. He even lied to them about having a long lost brother! Which of course, he doesn't. Carver René Descartes: That is so low! Even for Squidward himself! Rigby: Yeah! Clemont: That moron! Does he even realize what a bad liar he is?! Doesn't he have any sense of morality and honesty in him at all?! Bonnie: Probably not. Considering how much he hates SpongeBob and Patrick. Mordecai: (cracks his knuckles) Why, when I get my hands on that idiotic cephalopod, I'm gonna turn him into a human pretzel! Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Mordecai, that wouldn't be necessary. In fact, I've got a better plan. Rigby: '''We hit him with a shovel. '''Ash Ketchum: No, we're gonna have a little scavenger hunt of our own and beat Squidward at his own game. We're teaching him a painful lesson he'll never ever forget, whether he'll like it or not. (Later Squidward was walking smiling that his plan worked) - Tino Tonitini: Squidward, we challenge you to a scavenger hunt. Our own scavenger hunt. The winner who finds the most items on the list will decide the fate of SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward: Huh? Me? Play the scavenger hunt? Oh, no, no, no. I'm mostly in an advisory position. I don't play the games, I make the games. Bonnie: No fair! Crowd Member: Aw, come on! We came to see some action! Play the game! Play the game! Crowd: Play the game! Play the game! Play the game! Play the game! Serena: Sorry, Squidward. But according to how anticipated the crowd is, you've got no choice but to accept the challenge. You either accept it or forfeit. Rigby: Come on, Squidward. You don't want to disappoint your fans, now. Do you? Crowd: Play the game! Play the game! Play the game! (Squidward growls) Play the game! Play the game! Play the game! Squidward: ALRIGHT, FINE!!! As an added measure and as king of scavenger hunts, I will accept your challenge! Grr!! Clemont: That's a good boy. And be a good sport. Ash Ketchum: See you at the starting line, your highness. (shoves his crown down his face) (Later at the starting line) - - - - - - - - - - - Announcer: And the winner of the scavenger hunt is: Tino Tonitini and his Adventure Team!!!! (The crowd cheers) Tino Tonitini: Yeah, we won! We won! Ash Ketchum: '''We did it! '''Carver René Descartes: High-five, buddy! (he and Tino give each other a high-five) Yeah! (laughs) Rigby: In your face, you idiotic cephalopod! Mordecai: You had the nerve to call SpongeBob and Patrick morons, Squidward! But who's the moron now? You are! (laughs) Yes, you! You're the real moron, not SpongeBob and Patrick! (laughs) Ash Ketchum: (cracks his knuckles and punches Squidward in the face) This is exactly what you get for hurting our friends! SpongeBob: Wow, you guys! That was the most amazing scavenger hunt we've ever seen! Patrick: Yeah! I can't believe you managed to find all that stuff before Squidward did! Serena: Aww, shucks. It was nothing. Well, looks like we're all done here. That goes for you too. We're ending your scavenger hunt. Patrick: (gulps) But SpongeBob and I didn't win the scavenger hunt Squidward made. Clemont: Oh, don't worry about it. In fact, we're declaring you both winners, even though you didn't compete in our scavenger hunt. SpongeBob and Patrick: Really? Clemont: Hmm-mmm! SpongeBob and Patrick: Yeah! We're winners! We're winners! We're winners! (Everyone gives a big group hug) Bonnie: Aww, don't worry, Squidward. (pulls Squidward in) Although what you did to SpongeBob and Patrick was wrong, you're a winner too. Squidward: I hate winning. (his head explodes) Ow. Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles